For Yourself
for Yourself is the first single sung by Yukimura Seiichi (Nagai Sachiko) in 2014. Tracklist #for Yourself #for Yourself (Karaoke) Lyrics Kanji= You Go Further Away 俺たちに 遠慮とか容赦なんかは 必要ないだろ? 久しぶりだね こんなふうに二人で向き合うのは 来なよ本気で 轟く咆哮に大地がうなり声を上げた 見据えるのは 熱く真っ直ぐな精神(こころ) 強さも脆さも 誰よりもそう知っているよ You Go Further Away 限界を超えて なお挑み続ける そんな友だからこそ 迷わない 楽しい時 苦しい時 いつだって君がいたから 今の俺があるさ 不意にボールが 額かすめて世界を切り裂いた 底の知れない 何かが黒色(こくしょく)のオーラを纏い覚醒する 絶望さえ 君は打ち砕いたのかい? 恐怖を抱いた 自分にももう余裕はない You Go Further Away 信頼も 葛藤も きっとお互い 言葉にはしないけど 感じるよ 全力の 闘いの その果てでもがき輝く 夢を見届けよう あの時 たった一度だけ 頬に覚えた熱い痛み 生きている証 We Go Further Away 俺もまた "その先"を探し続ける 去りゆく背を見つめて 誓うよ Let Me Set You Free それでいい これからは自分の為に 歩め Living for Yourself |-| Romaji= You Go Further Away Oretachi ni enryou toka yousha nanka wa hitsuyou naidarou? Hisashiburida ne kon'na fuuni futari de mukiau no wa Kiinayo honki de todoraku houkou ni daichi ga unarigoe o ageta Misueru no wa atsuku massugu na kokoro Tsuyosa mo monosa mo dare yori mo soushite iru yo You Go Further Away Genkai o koete nao idomi tsudzukeru Sonna tomodakara koso mayowanai Tanoshii toki kurushii toki itsu datte kimi ga ita kara Ima no ore ga arusa Fui ni booru ga hitai kasumete sekai o kirisaita Soko no shirenai nanika ga kokushoku no oora o matoi kakusei suru Zetsubou sae kimi wa uchikudaita no kai Kyoufu o daita jibun ni momoi yoyuu wanai You Go Further Away Shinrai mo kattou mo kitto otogai Kotoba ni wa shinaikedo kanjiru yo Zenryoku no tatakai no soro hate de mogaki kagayaku Yume o mitookeyou Ano toki tatta ichido dake Hoho ni oboeta atsui itami ikete iru akashi We Go Further Away Ore mo mata sono saki o sagashi tsudzukeru Sari yuku seo mitsumete chikau yo Let Me Set You Free Soredeii korekara wa jibun no tameni Ayume Living for Yourself! |-| English= You Go Further Away We don't need things like refrains or pardons, right? It's been a while since the two of us faced each other like this Come at me like you mean it, the earth growled at the thunderous roars I'm gazing at a hot and straightforward spirit I know strength and fragility better than anybody else You Go Further Away exceed your limits and still continue to challenge yourself Because I have such a friend, I won't hesitate Because you were always there at fun times and hard times I am now who I am Suddenly the ball grazed your forehead and cut through the world The something that may be there is wearing a black aura and awakening Did you pound down even your despair? Even though I was scared, I can't afford it either anymore You Go Further Away Surely our trust and struggles are mutual We won't say it but we can feel it Let's witness the dream that shines at the end of a hard battle The hot pain from that time that I felt on my cheek just once, is the proof that I'm alive We Go Further Away Once again I will also search for what is after this I promise as I watch that back walking away Let Me Set You Free It's fine, from now on do everything for yourself Advance living for Yourself Video Category:Music Category:New Prince of Tennis Music Category:Lyrics Category:Singles